


Random Short Haikyuu and BNHA oneshots

by CookiecrumbleNoa15



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiecrumbleNoa15/pseuds/CookiecrumbleNoa15
Summary: These are random little stories I made of my fav bois 😌
Kudos: 1





	1. Teddy Bear 🧸💥

Yellow

They both stared up at the blue sky as her fingers got lost in his spiky but surprisingly soft blonde locks resting on her lap. He looked up into her eyes smiling with content. Before her he didn’t smile very much, face always adorned with a scowl. She changed him for the better and they were happy. They had gotten so far together after going through so much, and for them it was nice to be able to finally breathe. 

He cupped her cheek softly caressing it with his thumb. He loved her with everything he had and he was determined to make her happy for the rest of her life. He got up leaving her with a confused look. She stood up, now his height just for him to kneel down on one knee. Her eyes went wide with surprise and excitement.  
Giving his speech from the heart, he popped the final question to the beginning of their life. Seeing as she just stared at him in shock, he became a bit worried. Doubtful thoughts creeped into his mind and he started to lose it. She snapped out of her daze and wrapped her arms around him, clearing his thoughts away.  
She nodded her head frantically, jumping right into his open arms. He spun her around and kissed her all over her face. 

This was a new beginning....their new beginning.  
He was her yellow and she was his....forever and ever.


	2. Shy boy 🙈🧝🏻

Blue

The elf-like boy shook from nervousness. Today was the day he would ask his crush out. He was terrified, almost already feeling rejection. Using up the little courage he had, he continued walking down the hall.

There she stood, wearing that beautiful smile Tamaki loved so much. Seeing her laughing and talking with her friends made him even more nervous. He only wished she would accept his feelings, yet to him, that felt almost impossible.

Just when he was going to chicken out and leave, he heard the angel call his name. He stood frozen as she waved goodbye to her friends and now stood in front of him with a giddy smile.  
“ Hey tamaki! “  
Those words made his heart hammer in his chest, cheeks going bright pink.  
“ H-H-Hi y/n “  
He hated himself for stuttering and thought that she might too, but she responded to him with a sweet smile. She started talking to him about class and basic school things, but he couldn’t focus because of how pretty she looked. He found a bit of confidence inside him and noticed she stopped talking.

He took a deep breath looking straight into her eyes.  
“ H-Hey y/n....will you be my g-g-girlfriend? “  
He was terrified of the truth but decided to go for it anyway. He just waited for her to say no, but it never came. Instead, he felt soft arms wrap around him. She nodded her head happily making him feel like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

...

Tamaki smiled at the memory, pulling her closer to him on the couch. It’s been 5 years since then, now they were married. He kissed her forehead, causing her to look up at him.  
“ everything okay tamaki? “  
He smiled kissing her forehead once again.  
“ everything is perfect bunny “


	3. Baby owl 🦉🤍

Grey

I check over the list and look in the cart to make sure we have everything.

“ Oh! we need milk “

I laugh and wait for him as he runs down the freezer isle grabbing the milk. He comes back and puts it in the cart, while I check the list again.

“ okay that’s it. Do you want anything? “

Bokuto looked at me with a little kid smile. Knowing what he wanted, I nodded and he ran off again. He came back a few minutes later with an armful of snacks throwing them all in the cart. I sighed. “ Bo, are you sure you’re going to eat all of those snacks? “ He nodded his head frantically “ Bo, you got the same thing last time and didn’t eat it all. Only take what you’re actually going to eat hun “ He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest “ But baby owlllll, I need all those snacks “ I massaged my forehead letting out another sigh at my cute boyfriend’s actions. “ alright fine, let’s go pay “ . . . His arms wrapped around my waist as I made dinner. He leaned on my shoulder softly kissing my cheek. “ you’re gorgeous “ I smiled blushing at the compliment “ Shut up dork “ He hugged me tighter “ you’re mean “ He pouted, looking adorable. I turned my head giving him a kiss. “ you love me though “ “ of course I do “ He turned me around to face him, pulling me close as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “ I love you baby owl “ I smiled full of love “ and I love you Bo “


	4. Baka💔🏐

Black

Today was our day. 2 years ago today, we began our life’s together. It was beautiful but it slowly started dying down. He started to barely talk to me, only whenever he needed me. Coming home drunk and late every night. Insults and profanities being the only things he’d say to me. It hurt, but it hurt more that I still kept trying.

Today kageyama had practice and I had work. Regardless of my busy schedule, I always supported him. Never ever missing a game, I was his #1 fan. Today was rough at work but It was a special day so I tried to not let it get to me.

Once at home, I made dinner and dessert. I set up the table with candles and our favorite expensive wine. I was so excited I could barely wait. 

After I finished, I made sure everything was perfect and once it looked beautiful, I sat on the couch watching some movies while I waited for him.

11:00 p.m. He still wasn’t home. His practice ended at 8. I called him and he wouldn’t pick up, so I called one of his teammates. They said he wasn’t at practice. He never showed up.

3:00 a.m the door opened revealing the man I’d been waiting for all night. I remained seated on the couch drinking my glass of whine.

He noticed me on the couch and walked over, staring at me.

“ what the hell are you wearing? “

I smiled, looking straight into the t.v. He reeked of alcohol.  
As always.

“ simply felt like wearing this today “

He scoffed

“ for what? It just makes you look uglier then you already are “

I turned my head looking at him. Dark purple marks littered his neck. Feminine perfume clinging to his open shirt.

I scoffed ignoring him. I got up walking towards the stairs, only to be stopped by his arm pulling me back.

“ where the hell do you think you’re going? Where’s my dinner? “

“ your dinner was ready hours ago “

I snatched my arm away, continuing to walk. Once again he grabbed my arm. He looked at me, then at the table. By now he looked a lot more sober.

“ I got caught up in practice “

I laughed shaking my head in disappointment. He had the audacity to lie to my face.

“ I called daichi. He said you weren’t there. “

His eyes went wide. He knew I figured it out

“ kageyama, I can’t do this anymore “

I sighed, pulling my arm away softly. He looked dumbfounded. Almost like he didn’t expect this.

“ w-w-what? why? “

I laughed incredulously. He’s really asking after coming home like this.

“ are you seriously asking me this? You come home late everyday reeking of alcohol. You have hickies all over your neck, and you reek of women’s perfume. You don’t even acknowledge me anymore, and all you do is insult me. “

By now, the tears started welling up in my eyes. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

“ y/n I-....”

He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Kageyama knew everything I said was right.

“ do you even know what today is? “

He looked confused. Having absolutely no idea, he shook his head in regret.

“ it’s our anniversary tobio “

I walk upstairs and start packing my bags, tears blurring my vision. He pleaded me to stay. To not leave him, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t live like this anymore. He begged me. Told me that he would change, he would do better.

I walked downstairs walking towards the door. He followed behind me.

“ Y/n please! She was a mistake! I’ll change , I promise “

I shook my head sadly, letting more tears run down my cheeks.

“ goodbye Kageyama “

I closed the door behind me, leaving behind all my weaknesses.


	5. Chibi-chan 🐓🖤

I pushed him away, storming off down the hallway. He softly grabbed my arm and spun me, pushing me against the wall.  
“ Y/n, please just- “

I once again pushed him away, walking to our once shared bedroom to grab my suitcase.  
“ Y/n nothing!, I don’t want to talk to you! “

I grab my suitcase. Kuroo pushing me onto the bed, holding my wrists above my head.  
“ Kuroo I meant what I sai- “  
He captured my lips with his, in a slow passionate kiss. As cliché as it sounds, it was the first time in my 26 years of life, that I ever felt fireworks in a kiss. It felt straight out of a Disney movie. Butterflies in my stomach refusing to cease, making my heart thump wilder in my chest.

I never wanted to pull away, but when we did, I met his loving eyes.  
“ can you please just hear me out? “  
With a now clear head, I nodded, deciding on letting him explain. He let out a sigh of relief and began to talk.

I looked at him questionably. It all did make sense, but was I willing to forgive and forget? Would I allow him another chance?  
“ so...do you believe me? “  
The uncertainty in his voice was obvious. I know he cared about me more than anyone else, and I couldn’t help but let a smile rise on my face at the thought.  
“ I do...”

He smiled and picked me up, quickly putting me down.  
“ so...can I have a second chance? “  
I nodded happily, ready to make our relationship work again.


End file.
